Pooh goes Poop:Transcript
Here it is,Only Kh2cool can edit this. Part 1:Waking up Pooh:(gets out of bed)...Another day...(bed falls through floor) (Puts hole through upstairs room) Pooh:I feel something coming on! (runs into the bathroom) (2 minutes later) Pooh:Hnnnnn!! Auugghh... (knock on door) Pooh:I'm coming!! (opens door) Pooh:What? Piglet:Uh...do you have a dying animal in here? Pooh:Why do you say that? Piglet:The smell and the sound. Pooh:Shut up! (steps on Piglet) (slams door) Pooh:Sometimes that Piglet is weird.... (runs into bathroom) Pooh:Aaaauughh!! (toilet explodes) Pooh:(walks out the bathroom) the toilet exploded again....(stomach rumbles) My belly hurts.... Part 2:Getting some Honey Pooh:(walks outside of house) Man...I'm hungry... (Tigger bounces over to Pooh) Tigger:Awww Crap,not this again! Pooh:Piglet assume the positions... (cricket noise) Pooh:Didn't you here me Piglet?!? Tigger:I'm Tigger.... Pooh:Your Piglet now!! Assume the position!! (Tigger lies on floor) Tigger:Okay,get this over with... (Pooh sits on Tigger) Tigger:This stinks...-_- Pooh:(gets up) Now get me some Honey,Piglet. Piglet:Okay dear.(climbs up tree) Pooh:Not you Tigger,I meant Piglet!! Piglet:Oh-Okay. (runs away) Pigglet:(accidentally falls in a hole) Aaaahhh!!! Pooh:(looks over at Tigger) Come on Piglet,please...(gives Tigger the Puppy dog face) Tigger:Okay..(climcs up tree) Pooh:This is gonna be a slam dunk.... Tigger:Oh no! You didn't tell me there were bee's in here! (jumps out of tree and falls into the hole Piglet fell int) Piglet:Wanna hear my feelings? Pooh:I guess its up to me...(climbs up some tree branches) (puts butt inside the hole with honey in it) Pooh:Oh no! Its stuck! (tries to pull himself out) (tree starts to break down) Pooh:Oh no!! (meanwhile with Piglet and Tigger) Piglet:And one time my pet turtle "Turd Face" fell down a well and the next day he turned into a frog.... (meanwhile with pooh) Pooh:This is gonna hurt!! (tree breaks down) Pooh:Oh no my butt is still stuck...0_0 (starts to fart) Pooh:Woo-hoo!! (uses farting as a rocket) (breaks into his house) Pooh:Owwwww!! man that hurt....I don't have the energy to get up,so I'm sleeping on the floor tonight.... Part 3:Seeing Christopher Robin (the next day) Pooh:Oh I don't have the energy to get up...Oh no its coming on again..(runs to the bathroom) (9 hours later) Pooh:(walks out the bathroom) Lets go see Christopher Robin! (runs all the way to Christopher Robin) Pooh:(tries to open Christopher Robin's house door) It won't open!! I know I can fly up,Like a bee down his chimity. (ties Ballon's to his hands) Pooh:I'm so light as a feature......(ballon pops) or-or not....(falls down to christopher robin's house) Aaaahhh! (busts into Christopher Robin's roof) Mrs.Robin:Aaah! Robers! (gets out peper spray and sprays Pooh) Pooh:Aaah! My eyes! That's it! (grabs Mr.Robin) Mrs.Robin:Wha-What are you going to do to me?!? Pooh:(puts Mrs.Robin in his mouth and eats her).....(runs to Christopher Robin's room) Christopher Robin:What the-.... Pooh:Hi Christopher! (jumps to Christopher Robin's bed) Christopher Robin:I'm gonna dieee!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Jumps on christopher robin's bed,breaks his bed and falls through the first floor) Christopher Robin:Owww....Owww...Owww.... Pooh:You okay? Christopher Robin:Nooo...... Pooh:Bummer...I know what will help you....some breakfast...(picks up Christopher Robin's leg and drags him across the hall way) Christopher Robin:Aaaaahhh!!!!!!! (puts Christopher Robin in the kitchen) Pooh:Okay what do you like? Christopher Robin:Uh..Eggs,Bacon and Cereal. Pooh:(pulls out two eggs in its shell) CR:Your suppoes to cook them. Pooh:(stuffs the eggs in CR's mouth) CR:(Swallows) Make sure you cook the bacon. Pooh:No problem.(tosses Bacon into a lamp) (2 minutes later) Pooh:(takes bacon out and stuff them into christopher robin's mouth) CR:Yuck..... Pooh:Well I gtg bye (falls through floor) Part 4:Seeing Stinky (one day later) Pooh:Ugh...I can't get out of bed....ooh! (gets out of bed) Pooh:Aaah..there we go.. Category:Pooh Goes Poop